El pasado tras el legado
by SViMarcy
Summary: "La alineación de los planetas es sólo el inicio. Él es un sujeto despiadado, cruel, nunca debió existir. Sin embargo doce fieles sirvientes le ayudaban. Arrasaron con todo, nada podía detenerlos, grotescos sedientos de sangre. Doce sirvientes utilizados, amenazados con su propio amor, el Indeseable sobrevivió acabando con el reinado del Emperador de los Saiyajin's" [Sin completar]


**Capítulo 1 - Inicios.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

" _Lo que aquí cuento es algo que no quisiera hacerlo, pero tengo que antes de que el Emperador de los Dragones del Cielo alce su espada y ordene a todos los seres vivos de esta época no mencionar nada de lo que ha pasado: la destrucción. ¿Por qué? Porque lo que más anhela en este momento de locura es su despertar, que sus hijos vuelvan a reencarnar, ¡y él les ha asesinado!_

 _Seguro que en este momento estaréis pensando: ¿por qué el Emperador ha asesinado a sus propios hijos? Aunque no me creáis, no fue bajo su propia voluntad, o eso es lo que quiero creer._

 _Conforme han pasado los años, la historia de cómo se creo nuestro mundo, nuestro universo, ha sido ocultada por nuestros gobernantes, nos han privado de ese derecho. Pero tuve la buena fortuna –quiero creer- de encontrar un papel pergamino dorado entre mis investigaciones por este vasto desierto sin nombre. En él viene descrito de algo llamado el Big Bang, sin embargo descubrí que eso fue provocado por alguien más._

 _Se hace llamar Inu Shiroi, Diosa de la creación. Menciona que un día se sintió terriblemente mal y, de un estornudo, nos creó. Todas las maravillas dentro y fuera de este mundo han sido creados por ella, a quien debemos agradecer. Empero, jamás deseó gratitud, ni siquiera ser llamada como Diosa._

 _Sin embargo, no nos cuenta de dónde vino o cuándo nació. Lo que sí es que posee a su contraparte: el Dios de la Destrucción. «Ni siquiera mi poder menciona su nombre», eso es lo que dice el pergamino. Le llaman el Indeseable, todavía no se sabe si ambos nacieron juntos, se crearon o aparecieron simplemente en el hueco del espacio, lo que sí, es que él la odia con todo su ser._

 _Su nacimiento, indica la destrucción total del Universo, de todo lo creado por ella. La muerte acecha a aquellos que tienen el poder de despertarlo. Y con eso se refiere a las estrellas, los descendientes del Emperador de los Dragones del Cielo y también del Emperador de los Dragones de la Tierra. Juntos, doce almas puras, otorgarán el poder suficiente para su despertar, su nacimiento._

 _Lo que cuento ahora es la segunda ocasión que sucede. La primera descendiente directa de la Diosa Inu, su hija la Princesa Pinku, obtuvo el poder necesario para sellarlo al otorgar un pago desconocido. ¡Dicen las lenguas que el Indeseable pudo dividir su poder en dos!_

 _Con la llegada de la reencarnación y muerte de Inu Shiroi será el fin de los tiempos, el ragnarok, el día del juicio, como queráis llamarle. Sin embargo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca el Indeseable, reencarnado, más destructivo que nunca para que, finalmente, la línea del tiempo inicie su curso de nuevo. Como el yin y el yang, la vida y la muerte, el principio el fin. Confío ciegamente en que lo del Indeseable sea solo una leyenda, pero...el fin de los tiempos, la Shiroi, es algo que se espera._

 _Algo que no puedo evitar es que, si la leyenda del niño Indeseable es un mito, ¿por qué el Emperador mandó a silenciar a todos aquellos que supieran algo al respecto?_

 _¡El pergamino dorado está en todo el extenso de este libro!_ "

* * *

Lo que observa es demasiado sorprendente. Ambas mujeres peleaban entre grotescas llamaradas de fuego, las cuales esperan ansiosas a que alguna presa caiga en ellas y logre chamuscarlas, consumirlas, volverlas cenizas. Sin embargo, además de hermosas, similares, son muy ágiles. Florete y Espadín chocan con fuerza, soltando chispas.

— _¡Maldita seas!_ —aulló una de ellas—. _¡Siempre fue mío, zorra! ¡No tenías que meterte con él!_

— _¡Por favor, vos sois mi hermana!_

— _¡Te aborrezco! ¡Juro por la pasada y esta vida que te odiaré siempre! ¡Os arrebataré lo que es mío!_

De pronto, siente como el fuego ha empezado a quemarle. También sabe que no saldrá de allí con vida. Quiere gritar, pero nada sale de sus labios. La sangre en sus manos se hace presente, pero no es suya...

A lo lejos, contempla una gruesa y enorme pared de cristal, que refleja su imagen... Y lo que ve provoca que un grito salga finalmente: — _¡No! ¡No soy yo!_

El vidrio se rompe, unas alas blancas y negras le envuelven, apresándola, asfixiandola...

— _¡Videl! ¡Videl! ¿Estás bien?_

— _¿Gohan?_

El joven padre la mira preocupado. Le toma la mano pero ella no vuelve a reaccionar, como si estuviera en un estado catatónico. Sacude con sutileza el frágil cuerpo femenino, pero al no ver señal alguna, bufa por lo bajo.

— _¿Eres feliz, mi joven princesa?_

— _¡Por supuesto!_ —responde la mujer al hombre viejo frente a ella—. _Tengo un esposo maravilloso y una hija a la que amamos._

— _Me temo que si respondo a tus preguntas la infelicidad, las dudas y demás nublen tu feliz vida, niña —dice el gran Sabio con una voz cargada de tristeza—. Algo me dice que sabes las respuestas._

— _Imposible..._

— _Lo dudo...esta vez lo dudo._

— _Eso quiere decir que lo de Pan, al perder la visión temporal... El despertar de la magia en Gohan a pesar de ser un híbrido Saiyajin..._

— _Son señales. El poder de tu esposo ha sentido algo, por eso ha despertado. Una de las estrellas prontamente hará aparición... Y no será la única._

— _¿Puede...evitarse?_

— _Sé que encontrarás la forma de evitarlo. Erradicaron el mal del mago Babidi_ _y demás amenazas del universo. Protégelos._

— _Con mi vida._

— _Entonces, escucha lo que tengo que decirte._

Súbitamente, en la realidad, Gohan visualiza que el gesto de su esposa demuestra que está demasiado inquieta...

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Reanudo con volver a subir mis fics! Bueno, muy lentamente a causa de que ya no tengo mucho tiempo disponible. Este fic ya tiene su antigüedad y ha sido subido varias veces... Ha pasado de todo pero no por algunas ediciones. Me dí cuenta que estaba omitiendo muchos detalles que, con el pasar de los capítulos, iban quedando en interrogantes sin respuesta, por eso decidí incluir varios de ellos en este episodio.

Me parece que este será el que actualizaré con más lentitud, y si aún lo leen estaré profundamente agradecida, de igual forma si no, pero sabré que le dieron su oportunidad. :D

Otro fic importantísimo que me queda por subir es Filias, ¡y lo haré! Solo tenganme un poquito más de paciencia.

Mis estimados lectores, ¡mil gracias por su apoyo! Con todo esto de la pérdida de mi anterior cuenta, que lleva por nombre JanuaryEleven, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que no importa que pase, estaré con ustedes compartiendo mis humildes y locas historias. Sé que debí anotar en algunas historias que son de mi autoridad, sin embargo ni eso he podido añadir. ¡No se vayan a confundir! What Hurts the Most, Un nuevo amanecer, Lo que me haces sentir, Candilejas, Voy a comerte el corazón a besos, Without you, I am nothing, Filias y demás historias son mías, y las estaré subiendo en esta nueva cuenta que espero esta vez no pierda.

Ya no les mareo con más. ¡Espero leerlos pronto!

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
